


Notte tra i ghiacci

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sangue e metallo [2]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Una notte di allenamento in Russia per Kai diventerà un momento per capire che Takao non è il suo unico amico.





	Notte tra i ghiacci

Una notte tra i ghiacci

 

 

Kai avanzava, i suoi piedi affondavano nella neve. Lanciò il suo beybleade che frantumò a metà una montagna di ghiaccio, facendola franare. I muscoli degli arti gli dolevano e il sangue delle ferite gli colava lungo la pelle pallida. Fu afferrato da una presa al collo da dietro e si dimenò.

“Dovresti allenarti all’orfanotrofio, ormai non c’è più Vladimir il ‘dominatore’ ad appestare questo posto”. Scherzò ironico Yuri, alle sue spalle. Kai ringhiò, lo raggiunse con una gomitata e si liberò.

“Vorkov non è morto, ed io non ho ancora vinto Takao. Perciò farò tutto il possibile per diventare più forte” sibilò. Yuri piegò di lato il capo, il vento gelido fece oscillare i lunghi ciuffi vermigli davanti al suo viso, si scostò evitando la sciarpa candida dell’altro e le sue iridi azzurre divennero color ghiaccio.

“Ero convinto anche io che isolarsi rendesse più forte. Non ti farò commettere il mio stesso sbaglio. Tu ora fai parte del branco di un lupo di ghiaccio” rispose indurendo il tono. La vista di Kai si annebbiò e cadde in ginocchio.

“Sei odioso quanto Takao” borbottò. Yuri scoppiò a ridere.

“Di più, se voglio” lo stuzzicò.


End file.
